fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidoru! Sakura Story Episode 06 / Transcript
Hikari: Aw, Mitsuki. Don't be sad. Mitsuki: I got 4th. I failed as a cool idol. Hikari :Don't listen to Rin. Shrd horrible. Mitsuki: You can't just say that... Hikari looked up to a big screen on a building. The image was Mizuki and said "ニューシングル：愛". (New Single: Love "Ai") Hikari: Hey, we can go to Mitsuki's concert! Mitsuki: When is it? Hikari: I guess today. Quickly, the girls bought tickets and went to the live. Hikari thought it would cheer up Mitsuki. It made her smile, but she still wasn't satisfied. Hikari:*looks at Mitsuki*Mitsuki... Mitsuki:*looks down* Hikari:*gets pumped*Come on. Mitsuki: Eh? The girls went out as the concert ended. Mizuki's van pulled up as she got out in the back. Mitsuki and Hikari spied on her. Hikari: Okay, we're going to go into the van- Mitsuki: WHAT?! Hikari: Look, you have to be quiet!*she whispered*Mizuki is nice so she will let us in. Mitsuki: Had you seen her boss? Hikari: Yes?... Mitsuki:*knows she's lying with a -_- face*Well, her boss, Shihai Michigo (支配道後) is very strict! All she cares about is Mizuki, herself, and winning. Hikari: Winning? Only caring about her Mizuki? Mitsuki: Yes. So if you please, think about this and not just do. Okay, Hikari? Hikari?*looks behind herself and sees no one* Hikari was already behind the van. Michigo was getting the door for Mizuki, and the driver was listening to music. Hikari did a "ssh" sign to Mizuki. Then, Hikari opening the back slowly and went in. Mitsuki had to stop her; so she went and tried to get her out. Mitsuki :What are you doin- Hikari pulled Mitsuki in. Hikari: Making our dream come true! Mitsuki: And that is? Hikari: Finding out what Mitsuki does when she's not performing. Mitsuki: ........ Hikari: Great plan, right? Mitsuki: No, not even close to one. Hikari: Pfft! *CLOSE* A sound of a door closing startled the girls. They began to hush up. Michigo: Great performance today, Mizuki. I'm proud. Mizuki: Thank you. Michigo: But you have to do better on that Event Live. And the aura, a bit dull. Mizuki: Yes ma'am, I won't do it again. Michigo: You better not.. Hikari: Woah,*she mumbled*she is strict. Mitsuki: Told you.*she mumbled back* Minutes later, (hours to Hikari) the van stopped. The girls tried to peak out of the window they had. It was a big building. The name was "Moon inc.". Hikari: Moon inc.? Mitsuki: It's a business. And it's the industry Mizuki use to go into the Ai-Terminal. Hikari: Cool... a-... a- Mitsuki: Hikari... don't.. Hikari: A-... achuu! Hikari sneezed so quiet, but still the others heard. Mizuki looked behind her seat and saw the two. Mizuki: Beginner? And your friend? Hikari: Hehe.. Hi. Michigo: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! You are foolish for doing this! Mizuki: Michi... let me handle this.*Looks at them* What were you thinking? What did you want? Hikari: Well... Mitsuki was sad and... we both wanted to see what your life was outside performing. Mizuki: Is that so. Hikari: Yeah. Mitsuki: We're sorry. Michigo: What will we do? Mizuki: Nothing. Michigo: What?! Mizuki :Their staying. They want to see me in my everyday life so, why not. Michigo:*sighs*Fine. But don't get in her way.*looks at the duo* Mizuki: They won't. Come along now, as we're going to a sound check. All except Michigo left to go in the booth. Mizuki was about to record her song "Ai". Arranger: Ready when you are, Mizuki. The music started playing. watashi no kokoro wa mada sokuza ni aruku bokura no ma no kinchou kan ga chigaimasu aishiteru Mizuki's aura appeared randomly sore no hatsugen niyotte kotoba ga itai shunkan bokura no me ~END OF SONG~ Hikari and Mitsuki were amazed. Even when she's not performing, her aura shows. Mizuki: Now you try. Mitsuki: Eh?! Us? Mizuki: Of course. The girls first looked at eachother, then went into the booth. They put the headphones on and began to sing. "Ai" Aishiteru "Ai" boku wa anata to yo watashi no kokoro wa mada sokuza ni aruku bokura no ma no kinchou kan ga chigaimasu aishiteru Suddenly, the two voices harmonized. Their aura appeared, and it looked just like a unit aura. Mizuki was amazed, but knew the two would become a team. sukidesu, daisuki No aishite, aishiteru sore no hatsugen niyotte kotoba ga itai shunkan bokura no me.. They finished. Mizuki cheered for them. Mizuki: Amazing. Hey, have you two ever thought of making a unit. The girls: Eh?! Mitsuki: Well, no. But.. Now that I think about it... Hikari: It'll totally work! But what would be the name? Mitsuki: Good question...*TICK TICK TICK*Eh?!*looked at her watch*Oh god, were going to be late for class. Hikari: Yeah! They ran out of the booth. Before they left, they bowed saying thank you to the people in the room. Mizuki just smiled. They ran so fast. But, someone caught their attention. Mitsuki: Hey, wait a second. Is that... Solar? Hikari: Eh? A girl wearing a torn up grey jacket was holding a cigar. She had the hair of Solar, eyes of Solar, but the lipstick was bleh! Hikari and Mitsuki: SOLAR!! They ran up to her. Mitsuki: What are you doing? Solar: Smelling smoke*sniff sniff*It's good. Want to try*gestures the cigar to Mitsuki* Mitsuki: No!*grabs the cigar* Solar: Hey! Mitsuki threw the dangerous thing away. Hikari: We came to... check on ou. Solar: I'm fine, just wasting a little time before my performance. Mitsuki: BY SMOKING?! Solar: Smelling is not smoking. Hikari: Didn't it say in the AiBook that Idols cannot do drugs our school? Solar: So? Hikari: So, your disobeying the rule. Mitsuki: You actually read something~ Hikari: I know, aren't you proud. Solar:*gets up*I won't deal wit hthis criticism. I'm my own person.*leaves* The girls were left jaw dropped. Mitsuki :I never knew Solar was this.. weird? Hikari: Yeah... Look, let's not worry. We should go. Mitsuki: Yeah, your right. Later, after the class they were late on, they thought of unit names. Hikari: How about, WAOW!, or Cherry Pickers~? Mitsuki: To cute. Hikari: Cutie dragons? Mitsuki :To cute. Hikari: How about, The Cuties- Mitsuki: TOO CUTE!! Hikari: Eh?! Mitsuki: I'm a cool idol. We need to pick something that actually represents us both. Not just you. Hikari: I didn't know... i'm sorry. Mitsuki:*sighs*Don't be. It's me who's the problem*goes to a bench* Hikari: No, it's not.*sits next to her*I should appreciate who you want to be, not what i want. Mitsuki:*smiles a bit*Hikari, your so wise. Hikari: I know right. I'm da best! Mitsuki: Then again, you get a little bit cocky. Too cocky. Hikari:*falls* Mitsuki: How about... Kyutie? Hikari:*gets up*Wait, I thought you said- Mitsuki: I know. But, most cool idols where ties so.. How about it? Hikari: Just like Cute.. I like it! Mitsuki: Then that;'s the name, Kyutie! Hikari: Our live starts now! The girls went to set up their live. Then, on to the Changing room. Their coords, from when they first performed, glittered. They both whispered Here we go. They transform into the unknown type coords. Then, they were onstage. Announcer: Meet our new unit, Kyutie's Debut Live! It began to become live. Their familes smile in unison. Performance sekai no guuzou hoshi no you ni tenzai watashitachi no kokoro wo saikai shimasu! Their starting out aura appeared. Mizuki was smirking. Solar was watching fro m somewhere... tokei no jikan ga fusoku shimasu ooku no jikan wo motte imasen My Idol Performance watashiha modotte dekiru shi、misu wo kakusu baai Woah watashi ha kako no aidoru reberu yo! (reberu!) ichido watashi dake wo mite kudasai watashiha anata wo koeru! tooi yo、genkai soshite shouri he janpu! Then, out of nowhere, their aura just got huger. The two auras mixed. Aidorusensēshon forō shite kudasai chichi wo idou suru baai ha! Forō, forō, forōmīaidoru! The walkway was summoned, and the two began their Event Live. "Go Event Live, GoGo!" Mariko: Still.. The two did their own Event Live's, but made it into a new Appeal. "Together, our Flowered-Crescent Heart will evolve!" a blast of flowers and stars popped out everywhere. "Our Shooting~Star Heart!" "Idol Change!" rainbow colors surround them. Their coord changed into their own. Rainbow lights flickered. Aidorusensēshon forō shite kudasai chichi wo idou suru baai ha! Forō, forō, forōmīaidoru! sekai no guuzou hoshi no you ni tenzai watashitachi no kokoro wo saikai shimasu! Fans cheered for her as her Idol Level went up. Mitsuki and Hikari's family cheered as well. Mirai: Wow, impressive. Rin: Pfft! Please. They were off beat. Am I right, Mizuki?*looked at her* Mizuki: Hey, we were like that once. She left Rin blowing up her mouth up. Mirai was laughing. Mirai: Oh, you two. The two onstage smiled. Their idol dreams have just began... Ending~ Category:OmegaPri Category:Aidoru! Sakura Story Category:Transcripts